1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method of driving a display panel for reducing an afterimage and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Although an LCD apparatus may be thin, an LCD apparatus may have a narrow viewing angle. To improve the viewing angle, an LCD panel having a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode or a super patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode has been developed.
An LCD panel having an S-PVA mode includes two subpixels having different grayscales in a unit pixel. Different voltages are respectively applied to the subpixels to provide a side grayscale band or a grayscale inversion and improve a side visibility.
However, the two subpixels in the S-PVA mode, known as a high pixel and a low pixel, have different gamma voltages, and have different kickback voltages between the high pixel and the low pixel. Due to the difference between the kickback voltages, there are different optimal common voltages between the high pixel and the low pixel. Due to the difference between the optimal common voltages, an afterimage may be generated, thereby deteriorating a display image.